youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Swift Kill Young Ones
Swift Kill was, simply put, an obnoxious female. She was often quite blind to her surroundings, preferring to fool around or sloth instead of focusing on the task at hand and becoming serious. Though she has been quite ambitious, Swift was never intimidating enough to become the dominant female. She often failed in dominance, being too oblivious to walk down that path. Instead she spent time messing with the alphas and irritating her pack members. Though Swift often mated against the alpha female's wishes, she had absolutely no affinity for taking care of pups; due to this, many of her pups ended up dead or abandoned at some point. Young Ones Swift Kill '(YF011) was born into the Young Ones pack on May 7, 2010, with three litter mates called Zero(YM013), Dingo(YM014) and Silver(YF012). Her parents were Youssarian and Shatter, the alpha pair at the time. When the they were just a few days old, Shakespeare was babysitting them when a rival pack, the Whiskers, attacked the den. Shakespeare protected them, putting himself between the pups and their rivals. He was badly injured, but survived. Later, when the rest of the pack arrived, they chased off the Whiskers, who abandoned a pup called Finn, he was adopted by the Young Ones despite of being older. After a few days the playful teens Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior stole Swift Kill's brother Dingo from the den and dropped him under a bush after they'd messed around with him, leaving the pup whilst they went to look for something more exciting to do. Fortunately Shakespeare heard his cries and rescued him. After a week their uncle Hambone was babysitting them with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior. He started a random den move trying to save them from an 'unknown danger'. In the chaos Silver drowned while trying to cross the river. Luckily their older brothers and sister took them back to the safety of the den. The rest of them reached adulthood, in winter the pack split in two halves after losing a fight against the Commandos. Swift Kill and her two brothers were in the half lead by Shatter. After several days they reunited. In spring her mother gave birth to Baker, Miles, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and Mozart gave birth to Phoenix and Drew later Mozart was kicked out. Swift Kill was a fully grown adult so she started babysitting the pups with her older sister Rocket Dog. After a few days her mother Shatter died, later on the group split in two halves after Youssarian was challenged by Timber for dominance. She followed her father with the others, during that time Mozart took dominance in that half until a female called Frost joined and ousted her. Later the pack reunited and Frost became the new alpha female. One day they went on hare hunting with the new pups, and a few hours later were summoned to battle the Scooters Pack, the Scooters lost the fight and a pup called Avatar was abandoned, though Dingo saved him and Avatar joined the pack. In winter a group of roving males from the Commandos stalked the pack, Swift Kill's brothers and the other males chased them off but it obviously wasn't enough, as she mated with Homestar Runner and later with his brother Dasher, but she wasn't the only one that had fallen pregnant: Rocket Dog, Mozart and Snow mated with the rovers too, and a few days later the pack had a fight with the Commandos. After losing, the pack divided in two halves and Swift Kill stayed with both her parents as a part of the bigger half, while in the other Homestar Runner joined and took dominance alongside Snow. A month later they reencountered and Youssarian kicked Homestar out. Spring came and Swift Kill was first giving birth, but before time, she aborted her litter, at least she had no risk of being kicked out. After some weeks the Commandos attacked wanting more territory so Swift Kill and Rocket Dog ran away with some pups to protect them while others stayed at the den with Beaker and Super Furry Animal. Since then the pack split in two halves. Sequoia Swift Kill was in the splinter half with her two brothers, Finn, Baker, Miles, Avatar, Phoenix and Drew and four pups Daisy, Petal, Archer and Sonic. Male and female alphas had to be decided, Swift Kill fought Rocket Dog for female dominance but lost, Zero and Dingo fought and Zero won. Rocket Dog and Zero became new alphas. They wandered many lands for one month; change came for them after a storm, when they encountered with Big Will, currently roving. Big Will joined and ousted Zero, and snatched the dominant role beside Rocket Dog. After a week they found the sick Ebony, she joined the pack. The pack then fought against the Whiskers days later, though they reunited later. They searched for a territory but being one of the smallest packs was a disadvantage. After a month they attacked the smallest pack around, the Geckos, led by Swift Kill's older brother Hazel. They beat them and stole the territory. Later on they started wandering into Commando territory, until the day they were caught. Ebony had gotten better, and challenged Rocket Dog. The formerly sickly female won the fight. Swift Kill, unhappy with her role, also challenged Ebony and fought, though this time crossed the line and was kicked out of the Sequoia. She spent a week alone eating scraps and hunting small preys, one day she went into Young Ones territory, Youssarian spotted her and was happy to see his daughter again but Frost wasn't in the mood to allow her in the pack so Youssarian and Timber chased her away. She later rejoined the Sequoia pack since they were low on members. She mated with a roving male named Doctor Who but were both caught and the males chased off the rover and ended up brutally killing him. Later on, roving male Timber lured her away from the Sequoia land and spent time with her. She was kicked out but later rejoined. In spring Swift Kill was heavily pregnant and moody, so she started picking on their omega, Daisy. Eventually she chased her off aggressively and refused to let her come back, though she wasn't allowed to. Once Ebony learned what happened she attacked her, allowing Daisy to rejoin. Swift made her own den and Ebony attempted to destroy it but failed. Swift Kill was the first to give birth to pups on April 12, 2013, she had four. Swift Kill then fought pregnant Ebony who crawled in her den and killed three of her four pups. Swift kill cowered from Ebony and was kicked out, her surviving pup named Grasshopper was taken care of by Rocket Dog, who was also pregnant. Swift Kill had been on her own ever since that event, watching her old pack from a distance. As months passed she disappeared and wasn't seen again, she most likely died of starvation. Litters 'First litter April 12, 2013: Grasshopper, US002, US003 and US004 Fathered by Timber or Doctor Who. Family Mother: Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Zero and Dingo Sisters: Silver Grandmothers: Sunray and Unknown Grandfathers: Scout and Unknown. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves Category:Last Seen Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters